Attacked In The Himalayas
by Steampunk-Gypsy
Summary: A detailed version of what happened 27 years ago in the Himalayas when the yeti attacked the Blackwell camp.
1. Chapter 1

"We were such a happy family, we went everywhere together, saw just about the whole world..."

"I was so little when it happened... I thought I'd just made you up..."

"I can't believe the difference in our fates came down to which way we fell when that storm tore our family apart..."

"No, not the storm... There was something here! Something attacked us..."

"His face... I-it's his face..."

"Drew? Who's face?"

"27 years ago in the Himalayas, something took my parents, our parents, away from us forever!"

"It was you Argost, and I wanna hear you admit it!"

The Himalayas

27 years ago

Their giggles were carried by the mild wind that drifted through their camp as their parents watched them closely.

"Be careful!" Delila warned Drew and Doyle as they chased each other through the snow.

"Don't worry!" Drew said cheerfully. "I'm really careful!"

"I know but..." she sighed. "Of course you are. Silly me."

"Momma's silly!" Doyle said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Delila, look!" said Derrek, pointing through the light snowfall.

"Is that a Sherpa?" she squinted.

"Maybe we can get him to take our picture," he smiled.

"Hey!" she called.

The monk came over with a small group he was guiding up the mountain behind him.

"Sorry to bother you," said Delila.

"But we were wondering if you'd take a picture of us?" Derrek finished.

"Of course," he agreed, turning around to the couple. "I apologize, one moment please."

They nodded in agreement and Derrek grabbed the camera, handing it to the Sherpa.

"Drew, Doyle!" Delila yelled. "Get over here!"

"Ok!" Drew replied, and they stopped running and headed over.

"Come on," said Derrek, kneeling down meeting their eye level. "That nice man's gonna take a picture of us."

The Sherpa took the picture, the flash lighting up the snow flakes around them like fireflies. He took the picture and flicked his bony wrist a few times, and the blackened picture became clear.

"Thanks," said Derrek, taking the photo and camera back from him.

"I wish you good luck on your journey," he replied, heading back to his small group and then heading further up the mountain.

"We should probably pack up camp and head up soon," Derrek suggested.

"Yeah," Delila agreed, looking around. "It's snowing harder than before..."

"And this isn't the best place to be during a storm," he added. "I bet the sherpa was headed to Camp 3. We passed Camp 2 on the way here, so it should be close."

"Right. Drew! Doyle!" Delila yelled. "We're heading up, help us get everything packed!"

"Ok!" they yelled.

"Are we gonna reach the top?" Drew asked.

"I think you and your brother are a little too young for that-"

"But Dad!"

"You didn't let me finish," he laughed. "I think you're a little too young for that right now. Next time we come back, when you're both a bit older, then we'll go to the top."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yes, but only if you're up for the challenge," he reminded her. "It's not a very easy trip."

"But we already made it here, didn't we?"

"You're right," he said. "But we're not here for that this time."

"Fine... But next time, you promise, right?"

"I promise," said Derrek. "Now go help Doyle and your Mother pack up."

"Where are you going?" the Xing-Xing asked, turning his attention away from the television as the Yeti grabbed a large tan bag.

"You remembered to use the language of the humans... I'm impressed."

"Do not avoid the question. Where are you going?"

"You know perfectly well," he said, walking towards the curtain covering the opening to the cave.

"If you keep attacking the humans, they will come after you, and they will find you."

"You seem to not know me as well as I assumed you did, my dear Xing-Xing. I'm deeply flattered how you worry, but fret not, I'm coming back... With rewards.

"You are foolish," he muttered.

"Not as foolish as one might think," he smirked.

"You will see once you are captured."

"Oh, but I've already taken care of that."

"What do you mean?" the Xing-Xing asked, but the Yeti already left the cave as the curtain flapped back into place.

The yeti trudged through the snow with the light sack dragging behind him. An eerie smile creeped it's way onto his pale face as he watched the family begin to pack up their camp. He had found his next target.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was picking up fast as the snow rode it wildly while the Blackwells finished packing up their camp. Delila Blackwell placed the last few forks and plates into the grey-blue bag, while Drew and Doyle helped Derrek take down the tent.  
Delila lugged two packs over by the tent with one hand, while the other protected her face from the harsh wind. One of the blankets flew off of the small table beside her and she reached to get it, when suddenly a huge gust of wind swept throughout their camp, lifting the tents off of the ground, tearing them to pieces.  
The wind took Drew with it, forcing her to let go of Doyle's hand. A tattered piece of one of the tents wrapped around her, and carried her far away from the campsite.  
Doyle fell to his knees. He gasped as a huge shadowy figure came into view, knocked easily picked up his Mother and threw her down. He tried to run over as a  
massive fists swung at his parents, knocking his Father to the ground near his Mother. Suddenly, one of the fists swung at him, knocking him down a bumpy  
slope. He slid further and further down until finally crashing into a huge stack of crates. Chickens flapped their wings, spreading a few yellow feathers around him. Before he even had a chance to realize what had happened, a buck-toothed man was holding him by the hood scolding him for the wreck. He gave out a small whimper as the man shoved him into a room and slammed the door behind him. A woman gently placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him something in Tibetan.  
"What... happened?" a young man asked, rushing  
"I..."  
"English, yes?"  
Before Doyle could even think, he passed out and hit the stone floor.

She opened her eyes, feeling the hand pressed against her pink coat, shaking her. Before she even got a chance to see who the hand belong to, the memories hit her, and she broke down in tears.  
"Shh," someone whispered. "It is alright."  
She looked up, her vision blurred by the tears. She wiped her face with her sleeve and looked around the room. There were monks gathered around her, all dressed in orange robes. She quickly tried to sit up but the monk that shook her awake, stopped her.  
"You are safe now," another reassured her.  
"Please," he said calmly, "do not tire yourself."  
"My... My parents! Where... Where are they?" she asked nervously. "How did I..."  
"We found you in the snow," the monk explained.  
"You were... unconscious," another added.  
"We-We have to go!" she yelled, trying to get up again. "My parents, my brother, they're probably really worried! A-and... I don't know if..."  
"As soon as the storm-"  
"No, we have to go now!"  
"In time. It is too dangerous right now."  
"But..."  
"My name is Raji," said the oldest monk.  
"I-I'm Drew. Drew Blackwell."  
"Until we find your parents, you are welcome to stay here," said Raji.  
"Thanks for the offer," said Drew, "but we'll find them. I know we will, and soon."

Apparently I did this a while ago, and never got around to uploading it. Hope it came out decently, I only spent a few minutes revising it, and I was too lazy to refresh my memory on the previous chapter.


End file.
